Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a technique for installing a communication function module capable of utilizing various functions to a ceiling light attached to a ceiling or a wall surface.
Further, Patent Document 2 listed below discloses a lighting apparatus equipped with an image projection apparatus that enables a space production using illumination light and images in combination.